1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server apparatus, a client apparatus, a content recommendation method, and a program capable of recommending contents of commodities, services, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, for example, in an e-commerce site, a browse history and a purchase history of a user are used, to recommend a content of a commodity, a service, or the like to a user. Further, in a Web retrieval service, the contents of a web site which is browsed by a user, a retrieval word input by a user, a web page browse history of a user, or the like is used, to display advertisement information of a content.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-147679 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses that the taste of a user is analyzed on the basis of a commercial inserted in a TV program or the like viewed by the user, and commodities that fit the user's taste are specified, thereby generating information of recommendation commodities.